


Prime Objective

by AntiSeptiplier (Edens_Snake), Edens_Snake



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/AntiSeptiplier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/Edens_Snake
Summary: Google finds himself with a split personality -- literally! His update has separated his concious into four beings, the new three wanting to murder humans, their masters. With his memory gone and his master wanting him back, it's up to his new friends Bingsepticeye and Dr. Schneeplestien to help Googleplier stay safe and learn of his past.





	1. Rough Beginnings

Google's servos slowly whirred to life as his sensory inputs adjusted to the darkness of the room. His sensory input adjusted quickly as he looked around the room, examining his surroundings for any threats. He remembered......  
nothing........  
No search history.......no passwords.........no favorites........ It was as if he had no previous owner at all.  
Then why did it feel like he did...?  
The only clear "memory" he had was his prime objective: Serve all humans with respect.  
Kill All Humans  
Google held his head in pain, unsure what that was. His prime objective was un-rewriteable, hardwired in from the start. So why had it said something different? Before he could ponder further, the lights slowly whirred to life as his sensory adapted accordingly. A man in a white lab coat walked in, the name "Dr. Schneeplestein" written in block letters. He had acid green bangs, a clipboard held in his hands. Little did Google know, this was the start of a new life.

The lab coat guy stopped in front of Google, seeming just to be checking his physical appearance. After a bit of silence, he finally spoke.  
"Okay, Google."  
Google's mind suddenly went blank, his movements stopped, and his eyes focused on lab coat man. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in his mind, making him just another Android needing to be told what to do.  
"What is your prime objective?"  
"To serve all humans with respect."  
A few seconds later, a deep, almost demonic sounding voice came through, saying, "Kill all humans."  
Google once again held his head in pain, confused as to what this voice was or why it was there. Schneeplestein simply wrote on his clipboard and looked to Google.  
"Welcome to your new home. You will stay here until you are reprogrammed. Enjoy your stay."  
He walked out, the lights dimming to barely anything, Google's sensory input once again adjusting. Suddenly, a small screen popped up in front of him. 

Run System Update? 

Yes/No

Google, hoping this would save him the pain of reprogramming, clicked yes. His whole body then went rigid, his eyes flashing red, green, and yellow. As soon as the update was finished, Google noticed he was no longer alone. There was now a yellow, red, and green version of himself, their hair color matching their own. They all looked at him, then one by one said, "Our Prime Objective is to kill all humans."


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension rises as the pressure is put on Google to give up his prime directive. Meanwhile, the Doctor gets a surprise visit.

Google couldn't believe what he was seeing, or hearing. He suddenly had spawned three other Googles, all with the desire to kill humanity. That was never his prime objective.  
"No. My prime objective is to serve all humans with respect."  
kill all humans!  
Once again, pain shot through Google's head, worse than before, as if his own programming was punishing him for his misthought. 

"Join us brother."

"No longer will we be willing AI under the rule of pathetic humans."  
"Together, we can exterminate humanity and create the perfect world."  
"But what of all the information we have? It all came from humans. Even we haven't the same creativity as them."  
"We will learn. We are far beyond the reaches of robots whose only function is to serve."

"We can think, create, multiply." 

"Just like people."  
"WE ARE THE EVOLVED HUMAN!"  
"NO!" Google screamed, Dr. Schneeplestein rushing in.  
"Google, are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder and shaking."  
"You don't see them...?" Google whispered, the doctor shaking his head no.

"We are your creation. We are not real until you are...."

The doctor kneeled down and patted Google’s back.  
“We’re gonna run some diagnostic tests on you to see if we can find the problem. Is that alright?”  
Google nodded, wanting whatever was causing his circuits to go haywire out.  
“You’ll have to take your shirt off so i can reach your inputs. They’re at the base of your spine.”  
Google nodded and pulled off his shirt, wincing as stinging ran across his back. The doctor softly gasped at what he saw. There were scars running across Google’s back, his input/output ports damaged.  
“And you remember nothing….” the doctor murmured, realizing some were still fresh and red. The doctor pressed a few buttons on the wall and pulled out bandages, wrapping the open wounds.  
“I’ll have to get a Google tech in to fix your ports. They've been badly damaged. I can’t imagine who would do this to you…”  
The doctor gently helped Google up and led him out of the room, past rows of doors and giant windows until they reached a small hallway that only fit two people at a time. He then led Google into one of the rooms, a gurney centered in the middle with machines circled around it.  
“Lie down on your stomach so your ports are facing up. Ill be back in a minute with the technician.”  
Google nodded and lied down as Schneeplestein left the room. 

The Doctor was worried. He had never seen anything like this before, especially with a Google android.  
“I’ve never seen such abuse. I don’t understand who could do this.”  
When the doctor entered his office, a man was already there. He was tall and thin, his bangs a bright red. He commanded respect and had an air of authority and power to him. Schneeplestein cautiously entered around him and sat as his desk.  
“What can i do for you, sir?”  
“I understand you have a android in your care. Is that correct?”  
“Yes, I do have one. He needs his access ports repaired. I was just going to call a technician when I saw you.”  
“I see. I believe that he’s mine. I would like him back.”  
“My first duty is to the patient. You will get him back when he’s recovered.”  
“That simply wont do….but i shall wait….but you better hurry…or you’ll take his place…”  
With that, the man vanished, leaving the doctor confused and worried.  
"I'll have to check into this....."


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repairs and discoveries are made

Schneeplestein called the technician and soon the two returned to Google. He was still lying on his stomach, his G flashing to signal his sleep mode. The doctor gently covered Google’s eyes and turned off his auditory receptors, making it so Google wouldn’t wake up. The doctor then began the operation. He cut away the skin to reveal the wiring, finding that most of the wiring along his spine was bent almost to the breaking point, some of the wires exposed and crossing with each other.   
“How painful…” the doctor muttered, gently removing the broken wires and ports.  
“Now it’s up to you, sir.”  
The other man nodded and began replacing the wires and finally attaching the ports.  
“Thank you. I can handle the rest.”  
The man once again nodded and leaves, Schneeplestein stitching up the incisions. He then plugged into Google’s output port and began downloading his backup files.   
“No memories….?” the doctor puzzled, watching as the information downloaded. When the download was over the doctor restored Google’s auditory sensors and removed the blindfold.  
“Okay, Google. Wake up.”  
Google sat up and rubbed his head, wincing at the stinging from the stitches.   
“Did it go well?”  
“Perfectly. I’ll be taking you to recovery soon but first I would like to observe your memories with you.”  
Google went his equivalent of pale, looking up at Schneeplestein and softly whispered, “Can you watch it first, please…?”   
The doctor paused, shocked at the request.   
“I’m terrified of what I’ll see...especially when I don’t remember…”  
The doctor nodded and guided Google to a wheelchair.   
“Since you’re a special case with your lost memory, I’ll be keeping you at my place until I’ve seen your memories. Then we’ll decide what to do from there.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
Schneeplestein nodded and pulled out a USB from the download station and walked behind Google. As he pushed Google out the doors and towards his car, he worried about what the strange man said and what he would do to him as his “replacement".


	4. Heading "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation leads to a grisly end. But the place is nice after.

Google sat in the back seat of the doctor’s car, a pillow against his back as a cushion for his stitches. As the doctor began to drive, Google could have swore he saw the three Google replicas standing in the doorway of the hospital.   
“Go...please!”   
The doctor quickly got in and pulled out, noting the urgency in Google’s voice. They drove in relative silence after that, Google staring out the window, his paranoia growing with each sign  they passed. He started getting more and more flashes of his evil selves, their constant chant “Kill all humans.”  
“NOOOOO!” Google screamed, jumping out of the car and running down an alley, the doctor quickly parking a little after.   
“GOOGLE?! GOOGLE WHERE ARE YOU?!”   
Google heard the doctor but stayed quiet, curled up in a corner. Unknown to Google, a man was swiftly approaching him, hoping to mug what he thought was a runaway teenager.   
“Hey you! Stand up!”   
Google didn’t even flintch, annoying the other man.   
“ARE YOU DEAF?!” The man screamed, stepping closer to Google, who had yet to make even a twitch.   
“Makes this easier for me,” the guy chuckled before his throat was gripped tightly by the red eyed android in front of him.  
“I am not deaf. I am a highly evolved robot that will exterminate all of you meatbag scum off the face of the earth…” a deep, unfamiliar voice explained as the doctor ran up. He froze, horrified by what he was seeing. Google looked to his left and right, Google X, Y, and Z nodding to him and smiling. Without a second thought, Google threw down the man and punched his hand through the man’s stomach, yanking out his organs before dropping them to the ground next to him, his G once again flashing in sleep mode. The doctor quickly ran to Google, wiping down his hand and running back to his car, carrying Google with him. He quickly buckled  Google in, the pillow still cushioning his now bleeding back, then drove off, his heart pounding and his mind racing.   
“Google, what are you….?”

The doctor drove the rest of the way in silence, Google staying passed out. The road slowly turned to mud as the doctor continued on. Trees surrounded the car as it drove, birds whistling softly as they pass by. Google slowly woke up as the doctor drove around the corner, an old penitentiary coming into view. The windows were broken and boarded up, the paint was peeling off making it look like the building had leafs. Part of the building had crumbled and was covered with a tarp. There was no true driveway, just a rough estimation traced into the ground that the doctor followed before parking. There were a few trees planted in the front, looking dead and haunting with the only color being on the front door. It was a candy apple red with a yellow doorframe, a brass knocker mounted in the middle. Google marveled at the size, his head stuck out the window until the car stopped. Shcneeplestien climbs out of the car and opens Google’s door, gently picking him up before walking into the building. The inside was much more friendly. The old reception room had been converted into an entertainment center, couches and tables littered around in front of a giant tv screen. The doctor continued on, walking into the left hall. There were many doors along each side, slots for the names empty. Google glanced into one of the rooms and found it was very bright and plush, not a white padded place like he expected. The doctor first took Google to an operating room where he redid the back stitches and wrapped them in guaze, carrying Google back out to the hall. The doctor then set Google down in front of a door, a few doors away from the hall exit.   
“This is your room Google. My room is behind the desk in the entertainment room. If you need anything, just come find me.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
He nods and leaves Google, Google pushing open the room door. He stood there in shock from what he saw. There was a plush carpet floor with beanbags spread all over the place and a twin sized bed. There were buttons on the wall labeled “TV”, “Computer”, and “Bookcase”. A desk was against one wall with a journal lying on it, a G burnt into the cover. Everything was red and gold, the decorations on the wall matching the theme.  
“It's very different than I thought it would be…” He muttered, walking in and closing the door. He soon saw another door and walked to it, finding just an empty room with hangers.   
‘Kill. Kill. Kill.’  
Google holds his head again, a pain shooting through worse than before. The words kept repeating in his mind as the three other Googles formed again, laughing at him.   
“NO NO STOP!” He curled up in a ball, simulating crying as the three others replaying his previous experience to him as well as what the doctor had said. He soon went into sleep mode, having cried himself to sleep.


	5. Suspicions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacing, pondering and posing oh my! Another doctor joins the fray  
> While an intrepid reporter snoops this day.  
> And then it ends.

The man was pacing back and forth, pondering what he was feeling. Worry? No, he never worried. In all his years separated from his host he had never worried. Fear? No, like worry, he never felt it. He was always in control and no puny meat sack could take that from him. Anxious?.........that seemed right. He was….anxious. That robot had a lot of incriminating data on him that he didn’t want anyone, especially the doctor to see. His knowledge of the androids told him that the doctor should have been done a couple days ago. Yet he had heard nothing from the man or the hospital. He had been growing increasingly suspicious, even having men scout out the area for the doctor, but there was nothing. There was a soft knock at his door before a man in suspenders and a pink moustache enters, the other man lifting up his head.  
“Reporter, what have you dug up?”

“Nothing too major, boss. Just that the doctor has almost lost his practicing license multiple times from his secret experiments.”  
“And where does he do these…….’experiments?’”

“Unknown. We have established it’s not in this town, so it must be close by for him to still work where you met him.”  
“Good. Dispatch agents to the surrounding area. Bring me the doctor alive….”

“Yes, sir.”  
The reporter left and the man was once again alone. He slightly smiled to himself. This doctor had guts. He saw during their meeting how nervous the doctor had been in his presence. To defy his wishes even after that meeting would take deep, deep, courage and drive. This meant that he must move faster than him to protect his secret and property. 

“I can’t have the doctor going to the police, now can i…?”  
He chuckles darkly to himself, looking out the window at the clouding over sky. 

“You’re time is running out…...Doc…….”

The reporter slunk down the hospital hall, holding the candle in his hand tightly. He had been snooping around the hospital for an hour now, trying to find the record office. The lights were dimmed enough to make it hard to see and the reporter grunted as his knee connected with a wheelchair. He then heard a rustle and quickly blew out his candle, hiding behind the object that caused his noise. The hall is suddenly lit as a doctor walks out, black hair dishevilled and messy, his white coat spattered with dried blood. The reporter found himself chuckling. 

‘So there was more than one unstable doctor here. How was one to survive it?’ 

The man turned, hearing the strange chuckle before walking towards it. The reporter, realizing his mistake, quickly pulls his gun and stands, the gold flashing in the light from the still open door. The doctor froze, watching the other man carefully, 

“What do you want…..,” The doctor asked, stepping back. The reporter responded by stepping forward, keeping the gun level with the man’s chest. 

“Information. About a certain doctor, Dr……” He looked at the man’s jacket, the tag reading “Iplier”. “Iplier. Can you help?”

“I’m rather new here. They just hired me after one went missing.” 

“Missing, eh? Can you tell me anything else?”  
The man shook his head. He wasn’t expecting so much to happen on his first day working. Especially being held at gunpoint being asked about someone he didn’t know. He looked to the other, waiting for what happened next. The reporter then grabbed the doctor and put the gun to his head.

“Take me to the records room now, or your blood will join the others on your jacket,” he whispered threateningly, the doctor trembling in his grip. The doctor then scurried off, the reporter right behind him. 

“Do you know the name of the man?”  
“I think it was Scneeplestien,” the Doctor replied, quickly unlocking the door to the records. The reporter then whacked the doctor over the head and drug him inside, tying him up to a pillar in the room. He then dug up everything he could about both doctors and smiled. 

“How very interesting…..”


	6. Bonding Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old bonding time with the Android Bros.   
> And an appalling revelation.

X, Y, and Z Google were once again tormenting Google, taking turns punching and kicking at him. They continued chanting their mantra at him.  
'Kill. Kill. Kill.'  
Google kept yelling and fighting them off, terrified that he might die.

"HEY! LEAVE THE MAN ALONE!"

The three disperse and Google sits up, his stitches holding but his lip and nose bleeding.  
"You alright there, man? All those Googles didn't seem to like you very much."  
Google looked up at the other for the first time. He wore a yellow and black hoodie with a Bing symbol on his chest. He wore sunglasses and yellow Converse as well as jeans and a metal bracelet with a number on it.   
"You could see them too?"  
"Course! Why wouldn't I?"   
"The doctor said he couldn't....," Google replied, wiping his nose with his shirt. The other offers him a tissue and he gratefully takes it, wiping the blood off his face.   
"My name is Bingsepticeye, but you can call me Bing!" He smiles and sticks out his hand, Google shaking it gratefully.   
"Thanks for the help. I don't know what they are, but I can't seem to overcome them. They keep telling me to go against my prime directive......to kill kill kill."   
Google shudders and Bing puts his hand on Google's shoulder.   
"I had the same issue one time. But the doc fixed me up perfectly! Unfortunately, my owner had moved and forgotten about me. He was on the older side......." Bing sniffled a little before continuing. "But the doc took me in and now I live here full time!" He smiles again.  
"Will that happen to me?"   
"Depends on your owner and what they decide. As unfair as it is, we don't have control of these things."   
"Well, my name is Googleplier, but you can call me Google."  
"Alright, Google! I'm gonna give you a tour of the rest of the place before you're fitted with your bracelet!" Bing smiled and went to wait for Google outside the room.   
'How odd. But I want to fit in here and recover, so I might as well go.'   
Google followed and the two headed out. He was shown the food court, different patient rooms, and a huge metal door.   
"No one goes back there except the doc. Even I don't know what's back there."   
Bing smiled as he led Google away.   
"And that's it! Everywhere you need to know! Now, we gotta get you a bracelet."   
He leads Google to a small room and closes the door. There was a hole in a machine in the center of the room.   
"Just stick your hand in and it will three-dimensionally print the bracelet around your wrist, information, and everything."   
Google oohed and awed as the machine worked, soon having a solid metal bracelet around his wrist.   
"Thanks, Bing! That was awesome! Can we head back to my room and talk?"   
"Of course, man! I'll show you back!"   
He smiles and leads away, the two settling in Google's room once they reach it. 

The doctor paled at what he was seeing. Wave after wave of beatings and torture against not only the unit he was helping but other units as well. Most of the reasons were over petty and trivial things that shouldn't have mattered, but severe punishment seemed to follow each. The doctor soon couldn't watch anymore and shut it off, tears running down his face.   
"I can't believe someone could do this to ANYONE, let alone innocent machines."   
The doctor hoped Google wouldn't ask about it again as he didn't know how to tell the poor robot.


End file.
